U S T
by reflecting
Summary: Drabble-like chapters. Short. ItaSaku AU. Because of a bet, Sakura is slowly, but surely, going into withdrawal...but for what? Itachi knows, and he isn't FAIR about it, damnit.
1. Pt1

**Pairing:** ItaSaku

**Warnings: **English isn't my first language, these "chapters" will be short and drabble-like and **the rating might go up.**

**Notes:** I've been neglecting the ItaSaku fandom recently, especially my fic Wild Wild Love. OPPS. Anyway, so, thought I'd post some old stuff I found on my comp :) Hope you'll like!

(PS! UST means Unresolved Sexual Tension)

* * *

**U-S-T**

Part 1

She glared at him, her insides twisting in fury. Her hair was messy, emerald orbs glassy due to lack of sleep and dark circles adorned the skin beneath her eyes. Her chakra, known to be soft and gentle most of the time, was flaring and burning like the flames of hell.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he walked by, merely allowed her to detect the amused twitch of his lips.

She barely contained herself, but knew she could not lash out on him here. They were in the Hogake tower, and he was just entering her master's office in all his smooth, detached glory. She knew, she was _positive_, that he had something to do with her current predicament.

There was just _no way_ that her fantasies could be, could _feel,_ that real. She knew that apart from her rather wild, split personality, her imagination was pretty poor (she _still_ shuddered at the memories of how she had planned her wedding to be at the age of eight). But for some reason, a reason _he_ must be fully aware of since she had no doubt he was the mastermind behind all this, the harmless dreams and wistful fantasies had turned into full-blown, high-classed illusions that tricked her senses so badly she actually found herself in bliss without moving a muscle, but they always ended when she was close to falling apart.

Illusions, that's what they were alright. Genjutsu. _His specialty._

Every night for a week and he'd tormented her by making her dreams increase tenfold in their intensity, all because she had to go and make the stupidest bet she had ever made. It wasn't exactly her fault, she had been drunk and pretty pissed at the time, but she did indeed bet that she could go a month without being 'intimate' with her lover when Naruto, the idiot, had loudly complained that she behaved like a rabbit. She realized now that she should've let it slide and blamed Itachi for the many rendezvous, because now, she was in _hell._

She barely got any sleep, she had been forced to clean her sheets every day and because of his (pre-bet) frequent, but very pleasing treatments, she had been left addicted to his sweet, hot touch. He had smoothly avoided any contact, but still visited her and engaged her in conversation. He even visited her more often in the training grounds than he used to, and it was driving her mad. The whole bizarre situation truly made her blood boil; he was playing unfair, and he knew it. But he had pointed out, before she resorted to ignore him two days ago, that there never had been any rules to this game. It didn't make her feel any better, and the fact that she could not figure out how he managed to place the genjutsus on her, every night without fail, made her even more irate. She was not a person to brag, but she was confident that her genjutsu skills were above average and she should be able to at least detect whatever he put her under each night, right?

Grumbling in deep contempt, Sakura stomped away from the office door the object of her anger had entered, somewhat surprised that she had not managed to burn a hole through the fragile wood as she'd spent at least three minutes glaring at it. The paperwork in her arms was helplessly crumpled, but at least whole. For now, she would try and get her mind off her annoying and heartlessly cruel lover by diving into her pile of work. It had already been a week since the illusions started, and she was on the breaking point. She had assumed he wouldn't take the bet seriously, but she had been sourly mistaken. Her drunken answer to the challenge hadn't been forgotten, and now it seemed as if she would have to come up with something to make him end the bet. She didn't even consider giving up.

Because, damnit, _she would not lose_.

* * *

**End notes:** Hope you liked! :) Next will be a follow-up of this drabble, in case you're wondering.


	2. Pt2 & pt3

**Notes: **As a way of apology for taking so long to update I'm including part 3 in this as well. I'd like to thank everyone for thei're reviews, favs and alerts! I'm really happy that this story got a positive response :)

Anyway, for those who are reading my other Naruto fics I'd like to apologise some more. Time is short on my hands but I'll do my best to make the most of it! Hopefully an update isn't too far away in the future haha XD

Now, let's get on with the story! :P

* * *

**U-S-T**

Part 2

Itachi exited the Hokage's office after a brief report on the Uchiha clan's decision of how they would proceed with the upcoming festival. It was an incredibly mundane task his mother had sent him on, but one that needed to be done in any case. As one of the most powerful clan in the ninja world, they did not just represent their own village, but also what their name stood for. He knew there had been little chance of seeing Sakura in the Hokage tower when he accepted his mother's request to go, due to the medic's increasingly long shifts at the hospital, but he had been pleasantly surprised to meet her in the corridor. Looking worse for wear, she'd immediately puffed up and almost let off a cloud of steam as he slid past her small form, allowing her to see the slight amused smile her appearance caused. That ought to teach her to keep her window closed at night, when her pretty little lethal but life-saving hands brought her pleasure while his name fell off her lips, only to serve as a reminder that he could not join her, not this time.

Her little bet had amused him, and he had found himself extremely curious to see how long it would take his proud little female to give in and come to him. He was used to go without intimate meetings, caresses and touches for a longer period of time, but he soon discovered that while he had gone to missions that had lasted for a month or more and managed, this was pretty different. On missions, he was far away. On missions, he held the power to finish the mission faster, and due to that, get home to smell the true fragrance of the cherry blossom. Now, she was right there; trying to relieve her sexual frustration on her own. He could see her from behind the window at night, he could almost smell her, almost feel the taste. It was so very tempting, but he wanted her to come to him. However, a few days after the bet was made, he had decided to help the situation along to work for his advantage. Now, a week after the first night he used his illusion skills, he could read in her every movement the longing, the frustration and need she harbored.

_Soon_, he mused, _soon._

-

Part 3

Cracking her spine as she stretched, Sakura gave a tired sigh. It had been a long day; running errands during the evening, and working a shift at the hospital in the afternoon – that, and certain other things had kept her from getting any proper sleep at all these last couple of days. She vaguely remembered a time when she had been comfortable in bed, when something warm and hard and _male_ had been beside her and lulled her to sleep with his hot breath and light caresses. That's what she keeps telling herself anyway, because if she would admit that those memories were all but etched into her mind she was positive she would lose the bet within the next 24 hours.

Too tired to even express her frustration in a grimace, Sakura stepped out of the hospital and breathed in the fresh air with another heavy sigh. She tried to get rid of the sting of disappointment that had haunted her ever since her shift ended and he had been nowhere in sight. All day she had anticipated his usual visit, and although she told herself she would be better off not seeing him, she could hardly deny that it made her chest ache, just a little bit. Like it always did when he was away from her sight for too long, but it was something she chose not to think about. Especially not now, she reminded herself. Especially not with the—

"—Sakura," a smooth, low voice whispered in her ear, making her react on pure reflex in her shocked stated; swirling around to place a chakra enhanced punch at whoever dared sneak up on her. When her first was easily dodged and a deep chuckle was heard from behind her again, she managed a low growl. _Itachi._

She was about to turn and face him, but his hands on her arms held her still. Realizing that he was touching her, Sakura's breath hitched and she found herself shivering in pleasure. Her body was reacting to his familiar warmth, and as his mouth came close enough to her ear for her to feel the hot, damp air tickle her skin she almost ceased to breathe.

"You were always so sensitive," he mumbled, moving closer till her back rested against his frame. "Especially after I had been on a longer mission."

She swallowed, already resting all her weight on him and drinking his body heat like someone stumbling across an oasis after days in the desert. Her head was swirling with questions. Had he given in? Did she win the bet? What's he going to do? Is it finally over? What is he thinking? He inhaled, nuzzling his nose in the curve of her neck and making her mind go perfectly blank and her knees shake very so slightly.

"I wonder," he whispered against her heated skin, "how sensitive you are now?"

And then,

he was gone.

Sakura caught herself, barely avoiding falling to her knees as her support disappeared so abruptly. Panting, her eyes wide, she realized what had just happened. She went rigid; her eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself she let out a loud scream of frustration.

When she got her hands on him, then by God, he would _suffer._

* * *

**End notes: **Oh my Itachi, you aren't playing fair! Ah well, more amusement (and such...) for us, no? :P Hope you liked it! Please review! :D Keeps me motivated :P


End file.
